First Meetings
by Gage39
Summary: Different ways Inuyasha and company could have found out about Rin. Warning, Sesshomaru is slightly OOC.
1. Rin Gets A Boo-Boo

First Meetings

Chapter 1: Rin Gets A Boo-Boo

A/N: I own nothing! And I know Sesshomaru is slightly OOC but its fan fiction so who really cares!

Kagome could only vaguely remember when normal days included doing her homework and hanging out with her friends after school, not sitting on a hillside watching a half-demon battle his older brother. "This is boring," she sighed heavily, resting her head in her hands.

"You said it," Shippo agreed as he eagerly licked a lollipop.

"It is becoming rather tiresome," Sango said, petting Kirara on the head. "That's what, the second time in as many weeks?"

"Unfortunately," Miroku shook his head in dismay. "Since the Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands is extremely powerful and the Tenseiga protects Sesshomaru you'd think they'd eventually realize that neither of them can win and give up." The monk sounded quite satisfied with himself until he saw the disbelieving looks being sent his way by his three companions. "Nah. Who am I kidding?" he chuckled. "Those two will never come to their senses."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha's shout drifted up from the battlefield, causing Miroku to jump and the others to laugh.

"Keep your mind on the battle, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru chided even as he forced the half-demon back a step. "Otherwise it would be far too easy for me to defeat you."

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha retorted. "How about I cut off that other arm for ya and we'll see how confident you are then."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red momentarily and he snarled, baring his fangs. "Try and I'll kill you," he threatened.

"I'd sure like to see you try," Inuyasha snorted.

Before either of them could come up any other retorts a voice suddenly interrupted them. "Papa?"

Startled, the two brothers turned their heads, golden eyes widening in surprise. The speaker was a little girl, no taller than Shippo. Long black hair fell halfway down her back, a little of her hair gathered in a side ponytail while bare feet peeked out from underneath a long-sleeved orange and white checkered kimono. Small, grimy fists rubbed at tears leaking from big, brown eyes. "Papa," she wailed again, toddling forward a step.

"Don't come any closer, kid!" Inuyasha shouted, suddenly terrified for the girl's safety.

"Papa," she repeated then shrieked when her little foot hit a root in the ground.

For a moment time stood still as her body fell forward. Then there was a flash of light and time moved again as the girl fell into Sesshomaru's arm, just barely missing his armor.

Inuyasha snarled and was about to charge forward when the girl spoke again. "Papa!" she cried, wrapping her tiny arms around Sesshomaru as far as she could.

The demon allowed her to hug him for a moment longer then gently pushed her back. "Rin, why are you here? Where is Jaken?"

"Rin don't know where Master Jaken is," she sniffled, the tears beginning again. "Rin got lost and couldn't find anyone but Rin tripped and cut her arm."

Sesshomaru just looked at her so the four-year-old took it upon herself to further explain. "Rin got a boo-boo."

Sesshomaru blinked as he stared at the girl and his shoulders slumped so slightly that Kagome was certain she had imagined it until he spoke. "Where?"

Rin's entire face lit up and she eagerly rolled back her sleeve, revealing a small scrape less than an inch long on her elbow.

"All this fuss over a scrape that small?" Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Sit, boy!"

Sesshomaru ignored the sound of his half-brother hitting the ground and instead did something that would forever ruin his reputation and horrify his enemies; he kissed the scrape on Rin's elbow.

Sango's mouth fell open and she stood to her feet, not caring that Kirara dropped to the ground with a snarl. "No way."

"That's not Sesshomaru," Miroku gasped, tightening his hold on his monk's staff.

"Aagh!" Shippo shrieked and clambered onto Kagome's shoulder for safety. Not that the girl from the future was any better; her mouth hung open and she could only stare in wide-eyed shock. Inuyasha raised his head out of the dirt just in time to witness this most despicable of acts and promptly fainted.

"Is that better?" when Rin eagerly nodded, her tears all but gone Sesshomaru picked her up, making sure that she was comfortably situated on his hip before striding towards the forest.

"I didn't just see that," Kagome finally said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"It was definitely a hallucination," Miroku stated while Shippo and Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha sat up very slowly, reluctant to see if Sesshomaru was still there with the little girl. To his everlasting gratitude, however, his half-brother had seemingly disappeared. "Something's wrong with that guy," he said at last.

A/N/N: I just wanted to explore the various ways Inuyasha and his group could have met Rin. If you have any suggestions let me know! They will all be considered carefully. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Villages & Bandits

First Meetings

Chapter 2: Villages & Bandits

Even from two miles away Inuyasha could smell the blood, and then shortly after, the smoke became visible.

"Something's on fire," Sango gasped in surprise.

"Yeah and lots of people are dead," Inuyasha added grimly before picking up his pace, Kagome clinging tighter to his back.

Ten minutes later they arrived in what remained of the once thriving village. Bandits roamed the streets, poking through smoldering ashes and taking what they wanted. One man, presumably the leader, sat on his horse laughing in triumph as his men killed four of the remaining villagers.

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, setting Kagome down and unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

The chief turned to face Inuyasha, a dark eyebrow rising in surprise. "Look what we have here, men. Seems we just found ourselves some more people to kill."

Before Inuyasha could respond a voice called out, "Hey, chief, look what I found hiding in the tailor shop." The bandit emerged from one of the few buildings that remained standing, dragging a young girl behind him. She wasn't very tall and her orange and white checkered kimono was stained with blood and dirt. She sobbed hysterically as she was dumped in front of the chief's horse.

"Hmm should I kill the girl?" the chief wondered out loud.

"Touch her and you die," Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh, really?" the chief raised his other eyebrow then raised his pistol, aiming it at the girl's forehead. "And just how are you going to stop me?"

Inuyasha froze. He couldn't use the Wind Scar; the chance of hitting the girl was too great. Apparently Miroku and Sango seemed to be experiencing the same dilemma and Kagome's purification arrows were of no use against a human.

"Thought not," the chief laughed cruelly and began pulling back the trigger. He never got the chance to fire.

There was a flash of light and then Sesshomaru stood there, blood dripping off of his sword as the chief's head rolled from his shoulders, landing on the ground.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha breathed in shock, lowering his sword.

The full-demon ignored his younger brother and turned to the young girl. He reached down and picked her up, cradling her close to his chest. He began to whisper low, soothing words in her ear as she continued sobbing.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Tetsusaiga fell from his hands, hitting the ground with a clang. The noise startled the bandit who had brought the girl out from hiding and he turned to run. But before he could get far Sesshomaru's dragon landed in front of him, the muzzles missing from its twin mouths. Jaken stood on its back, laughing manically. "Feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads and Ah-Un!" Fire shot from Jaken's staff, incinerating the bandit alive. The dragon let out a mighty roar, along with a mouthful of blue demonic energy which enveloped the remaining bandits and they too burned.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken asked eagerly, ready to be of some assistance to his lord and master.

"See if there is anything useful that we can salvage from this wreck. Rin has need of new clothes and a bath."

Jaken blinked then nodded. "Right away, milord!" he hopped down from Ah-Un's back and immediately began searching the remains of the village.

"It's all right, Rin," Sesshomaru muttered soothingly to the terrified child still clutched in his arm. "You are safe now; you need not fear the pathetic humans any longer."

For a long moment Rin didn't speak but at least she did, her voice trembling as she asked, "Are all the bandits dead?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "They were dispatched to the Netherworld in a great deal of pain."

"That's not very nice to say to a child," Sango said disapprovingly.

"Thank you," Rin whispered, wrapping her arms more tightly around Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't reply; choosing instead to shift her so that she was now balanced on his hip and turned away from the carnage as he began to walk off.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, having finally regained his senses.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to turn around although he did stop walking.

"What're you doing with that kid?" Inuyasha demanded, feeling it his duty to inquire after the well-being of any children that Sesshomaru saw fit to take.

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru replied coldly before he began walking again. "She is mine; that is all you need to know. Jaken!"

"C-coming, milord," the toad like retainer stammered as he emerged, carrying a huge armload of clothes and food supplies. He somehow managed to climb aboard Ah-Un and the two-headed dragon immediately began following Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched in silence as Sesshomaru's little party disappeared into the distance.

"What just happened?" Shippo finally broke the silence.

"I think Sesshomaru has adopted," MIroku said slowly. "But other than that I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"Well he does seem to care about her," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Who cares," Inuyasha grumbled as he sheathed his sword. "I just want to find some more Shikon shards."

"Sit, boy."

Even though he was now several miles away Sesshomaru could still hear the sound of his half-brother's pained yelps and his mouth twitched slightly. Served that idiot right for daring to presume that Sesshomaru was harming his child.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update but my computer's messed-up and I just got my laptop working again yesterday. Hopefully I can update soon. Would appreciate anymore ideas and thanks to whoever gave me this one.


End file.
